fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Aledia
Aledia - Jedna z planet Magicznego wymiaru. Jest małą, aczkolwiek pełną uroku, kryształową planetą. Aledianie byli pierwszymi którzy osiedlili się na położonej niedaleko (wtedy zdawałoby się martwej lub zamieszkałej przez najprostsze formy życia.) Universie zostawiając po sobie wiele obiektów lecz z nieznanych powodów opuścili nowo odkryty ląd po czym wrócili na macierzystą planetę. Universa przez wiele, wiele lat czekała na powrót Aledian lecz przybył ktoś zupełnie inny. Pod skrzydłami szlachcianki z Solarii Artemis, planeta i jej obdarowani magią gwiezdnego ludu mieszkańcy dostali ponowną szansę na rozwijanie się. Aledianie całkowicie odcięli się od reszty Magicznego Wymiaru pod szczelnym kloszem pielęgnując swoją kulturę i wierzenia. Nie oznacza to jednak że Aledia została wymazana z historii Universy. Aledia stała się legendą. W jednej z ksiąg Universy można przeczytać: "Dwie cztero ramienne gwiazdy w godle symbolizują położoną blisko Universy inną planetę - Aledię której mieszkańcy wg. legend bardzo przyczyniła się do powstania Universy zanim przybyła na nią pierwsza królowa, tchnęli oni pierwsze okruchy światła na zimną i pokrytą skorupą ziemię. Ponoć "skała" (święty pomnik) była pozostawiona przez Aledian jako zapewnienie tego że kiedyś powrócą oni na Universę lecz do tej pory to nie nastąpiło. Aledia stała się obiektem poszukiwań Universańskich badaczy Magicznego Wymiaru, swego rodzaju Atlantydą, nikomu nie udało się udowodnić że planeta istnieje (...)" Kamienie Ponieważ nikt tutaj nie włada magią żywiołów nie licząc światła a ja osobiście zaliczam je do żywiołów.a potrzebne są by zachować równowagę, planetę strzegą cztery kamienie runiczne położone w "czterech stronach świata" kamienie te są jakby odpowiednikami czterech podstawowych żywiołów (woda, ziemia, ogień, wiatr) i to one sprawiają że na Aledii żywioły są wogóle obecne przypominam że kryształowa planeta. Kamienie runiczne to największy skarb Aledii, bez nich planeta zostałaby zniszczona dlatego drogi do nich usiane są zagadkami, "specjalnymi artefaktami" i stworami. Zniszczenie kamieni to największa zbrodnia jaką można wyrządzić planecie i Aledianczykom. Godło Godło Aledii to czteroramienna, granatowa gwiazda, ozdobiona pośrodku fioletowo-szarym okręgiem. Przekaz w godle Cztery, równe ramiona gwiazdy = cztery kamienie runiczne. W środku słońce i księżyc. Mieszkańcy thumb|left|152px|Przykład "Latarenki" na Lyrze.Aledianie nie potrzebują jedzenia ani picia w takiej formie jaką my znamy. Swój "pokarm" czerpią z małej "latarenki" połączonej z nimi czymś na rodzaj wici. Latarenka znajduje się w dziurze na plecach Aledianczyka i może bezproblemowo ją wyjąć by "podładować" energią słoneczną. Alediańczycy wyglądają jak człekopodobna, skumulowana, różnokolorowa masa energii zamknięta w przeźroczystym "woreczku". Mogą mieć najróżniejszy kolor "skóry", włosów, oczu. Potrafią stawać się kometami, podróżując z ogromną prędkością po przestrzeni kosmicznej (nie robi im to krzywdy ponieważ jedyną materialną częścią Aledian jest ta elastyczna "otoczka" jak z parówki xd oraz wytwarzać kryształowe figury. Łzy aledianczyka mają taki sam kolor jak jego tęczówki. W momencie śmierci aledianczyk dokonuje samozapłonu po czym jako mgiełka rozpływa się w przestrzeni. Wygląd Koloru włosów, ciała, oczu nie dziedziczy się w genach. Są one kompletnie przypadkowe. Rozmnażanie u Aledian również jest dość niespotykane. By powstało nowe życie nie potrzebni są przedstawiciele dwóch różnych płci (chociaż na planecie tej występują zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyźni) lecz odrobina "masy" tego serka topionego w osłonce jak ja to nazywam, czasu i pryzmat przez który przepuszczana jest wspomniana "masa" osoby które pragną mieć potomka łączą ze sobą po fragmencie masy (pół na pół) i przepuszczają przez pryzmat. Płeć potomka jest przypadkowa, cały proces zajmuje równą dobę i odbywa się pod okiem rodziny królewskiej. Warto wspomnieć że na Aledii by mieć dzieci para (lub samotna osoba lecz wtedy wymaga to od tej osoby poświęcenia większej ilości swojego materiału) musi uzyskać zgodę króla i królowej. Bardzo przestrzega się liczby urodzeń ponieważ Aledianie potrafią dożyć wielu lat. Aledianczycy mogą się zakochać, są związki LGBT i pary Aledianczyk-osoba z innej planety a więc innej rasy lecz takiej parze o wiele trudniej jest doczekać się potomstwa. Im dalszy (i im mniejsza ich liczba) Aledianczyk w genach tym podobieństwo do tej rasy zanika np. Taka Astra to po Aledianczykach nic nie ma lecz zdarzają się "anomalie" (a to musi być bardzo bardzo dalekie pokrewieństwo taka anomalia występuje aż raz na 10 pokoleń. Wogóle genetyka Aledianczyków to temat na oddzielny podpunkt. Władze Rodzina królewska Obecna rodzina królewska składa się z Ursy (król), Mirydy (królowa), Lyry (następczyni tronu), Europy (starsza siostra Lyry) Sigmy (starszy brat Lyry, młodszy Europy), OC Amity imieniem Eos. Novy, Sola, Eosa, Pax (mieszkańcy królewskiego dworu). Władzę na planecie dzielą wspólnie król i królowa. Jest ona dziedziczona lecz następca może zrzec się korony na rzecz swojego brata lub siostry. Wierzenia i podania Wyniesieni Tzw."Wyniesieni" to Aledianie którzy w. podań zostali podniesieni rangą dzięki czemu opuścili całkowicie swoje materialne ciała dostępując zaszczytu goszczenia wraz z gwiazdami na nieboskłonie stając się jego częścią. Aledianie wierzą że nie każdemu się to udaje. Popularne jest tutaj nadawanie dzieciom imion po gwiazdach i innych ciałach niebieskich, wierząc że dany obiekt patronuje osobie która nosi po nim nazwę. W kronikach Aledii spisanych jest wiele "wyniesionych" lecz Ci najbardziej znani min. Z legend i wymienieni z imienia to Areion, Taygeta, Merope, Tejat nie mylić z moją OC, Tejatem z Obscurus który imię ma właśnie po gwieździe. , Mebsuta, Astrea, Asose, Atreus i Zeonia. Oddawana jest im cześć lecz nie jak bóstwom a komuś ważnemu kto stanowi wzór do naśladowania. Podobizny wyniesionych można.zauważyć na budynkach, witrażach, monetach etc. Aledianie wierzą że zepsute, skorumpowane negatywną energią osoby po śmierci zmieniają się w nasączone ciemną masę, upadłe gwiazdy które mknąc przez przestrzeń kosmiczną znikają na zawsze rozpadając się na części i nikt o nich nie pamięta. Stworzenie wszechświata wg. Aledian Aledianie wierzą że wszystko zaczęło się od pierwszej gwiazdy. Nie chcąc być samotną gwiazda wybuchła dzieląc się na kilka mniejszych. Tak wszystko się rozrastało i rozrastało tworząc światy które znają aledianie. Tylko gwiazdy Aledia, chociaż posiada własne słońce oraz dwa księżyce to Aledianie od zarania dziejów nie czczą tych ciał niebieskich jak bogów w przeciwieństwie do gwiazd. To gwiazdy grają główną rolę w wierzeniach Aledian. Specyfika Ukształtowanie terenu Aledia to planeta na której króluje krajobraz nizin. Góry praktycznie tu nie występują. Klimat Aledia jest ciepłą planetą. Mieszkańcy nie wiedzą nawet czym jest śnieg ponieważ nie występują tu opady atmosferyczne. Woda pozyskiwana jest z kamienia runicznego a zarówno aledianie jak i tutejsze rośliny nie potrzebują wody do życia. Flora Tutejsza flora nie potrzebuje wody do życia wystarczy jej same światło. Rośliny traktowane są z szacunkiem, Aledniaczycy w większości z chęcią zakładają ogrody tematyczne by cieszyć oko widokiem roślin. Występujące tutaj kwiaty, trawy i drzewa zawierają w sobie cząstkę magii dlatego lepiej ich nie spożywać...nigdy nie wiadomo jaki może mieć to efekt. Fauna Występują tutaj jedynie tzw."Chowańce". "Magiczne zwierzaki" Chowańce, bo tak Aledianczycy mówią na te "zwierzaki" to dusza Aledianczyka która przyjmuje kształty różnych, fantastycznych zwierząt. Określane są jako "dusza na zewnątrz ciała" oddając to, jaki Aledinczyk jest w środku. Wraz z wiekiem Aledianczyka Chowaniec przestaje zmieniać kształt, zatrzymuje się na jednym najczęściej jest to symboliczne zwierzę (np.lis, sowa) z tym że posiada fantastyczne cechy jak niespotykany kolor, dodatkowa para np.rogów etc. Chowańce potrafią mówić oraz odczuwać emocje, lecz jeśli nie chcą nie muszą porozumiewać się z innymi. Nie potrzebują pożywienia a ich żywot kończy się wtedy kiedy przywiązanego aledianczyka. Rozpływają się w powietrzu. Nie posiadają płci i nie rozmnażają się. Z naukowego punktu widzenia Aledian, Chowańce to fragment masy danego aledianczyka która w wyniku procesu powstawania nowego mieszkańca planety nie została zatrzymana w "otoczce" swego rodzaju skórze. Komunikacja i media Po Aledii można poruszać się w bardzo szybki i prosty sposób - dzięki sieci tuneli powietrznych zamieszczonych w różnych zakątkach planety. Działają one na zasadzie teleportera lecz przenoszona jest od razu cała osoba plus jest to o wiele bezpieczniejsze. Tunele posiadają własną sygnalizację, znaki. Pełnią one rolę ulic. Na Aledii obecne są literatura, radio czy telewizja. Problem w tym że nie odbierają one sieci Magicznego Wymiaru przez co nie możliwe jest tutaj oglądanie programów z innych planet a nawet wiadomości. Nie ma tutaj też internetu takiego jak w Magix. Sieć planety jest zamknięta dla osób z zewnątrz. Tradycje i kultura 'Pismo' Na Aledii obecna jest nyktografia, zaś językiem międzyplanetarny polski. Wbrew pozorom bardzo łatwo jest się tutaj dogadać wystarczy znać ten alfabet ja np.zapamiętałam już jak wygląda "a" xD Aledianczycy nie wykształcili własnego języka. Tak właściwie to także sposób zapisu Universa zawdzięcza Aledianom, było obecne kiedy przybyła Artemis ale nieliczna grupka umiała go czytać i pisać w nim. Królowa zaciekawiona tajemniczym pismem obecnym na wielu skałach postanowiła nie wypierać go innym, bardziej znanym sobie sposobem zapisu a szerzyć naukę posługiwania się nim tak że stał się czymś powszechnym. 'Technologia Aledian' Aledianczycy swoją technologią spokojnie dorównują Zenithowi jednakże ich technologia jest ściśle strzeżona dlatego nie jest rozpowszechniona jak ta z Zenithu. Dodatkowo Aledianczycy łączą technologię z magią. Wykorzystują statki kosmiczne, ich widok na ulicach nie jest czymś niezwykłym. 'Święta/obrzędy' Aledianie oddają.cześć światłu, gwiazdom.i innym ciałom niebieskim jak księżyce. Święta na tej planecie wyglądają jak zwyczajne dni jednak ulice ozdabiane są kolorowymi światełkami. 'Muzyka' Muzyka nie stanowi ważnej części życia i jest mało popularna. 'Kuchnia' Jedzenie tutaj nie jest potrzebne do życia a przynajmniej taki pokarm jaki znamy. Aledianczycy żywią się energią światła (źródłem "pokarmu" może być wszystko co daje światło - słońce, gwiazdy, elektryczność, ogień itp) pobierają ją dzięki "latarenkom" a ich wygaszenie grozi śmiercią dlatego muszą "podładować się" o regularnych porach. Niektórzy aledianczycy potrafią także wchłaniać blask kamieni szlachetnych lecz jest to wyjątkowa rzadkość nawet w rodzinie królewskiej. Architektura 'Ważniejsze miejsca' *'Centrum' - serce planety,znajduje się tutaj min.pałac królewski czy ośrodek gdzie Plejona tworzy swoje cuda. *'Ołtarze' - w każdym domu na Aledii znajduje się ołtarzyk poświęcony gwiazdom lecz ich najbardziej pokazowe wersje są wystawione przed głównym ośrodkiem naukowym. 'Miejsca godne uwagi' *'Pałac królewski' - Jak większość planet Magicznego Wymiaru, Aledia może poszczycić się pięknym i ogromnym pałacem. Zamknięty dla turystów obiekt można podziwiać także z zewnątrz. Co dwa lata pałac jest odświeżany a jeśli trzeba budowane są kolejne skrzydła mieszkalne. *'Kryształowe wzgórza' - *'Plejada fontann' - To miejsce w którym przez długi odcinek drogi ustawione są na przeciw siebie srebrne fontanny. Aleja.prowadzi bezpośrednio do pałacu. Legendy Coś na rodzaj czarnej dziury zasysającej wszechświat służąca do straszenia dzieci przed snem ot takie tam bajeczki ale będzie uczestniczyć przy historii powstania Aledii. Skoro to FF to mogę sobie wyobrazić i napisać wszystko co przyjdzie mi do głowy. Na Aledii powszechne jest przekonanie że wszystko co materialne wzięło się z nicości i prędzej czy później nicość zabierze to z powrotem. Mamy często straszą swoje dzieci przed snem że jeśli nie będą grzeczne to pustka pochłonie ich znacznie wcześniej. CDN Od autorki Ciekawostki *Słowo "Aledia" nie ma znaczenia. Nazwa została wymyślona po tym jak przez dobre 10 minut bezcelowo patrzyłam w okno. *Nie ma tutaj czegoś takiego jak farba do włosów. *W przyszłości Aledię i Universę połączy unia personalna ponieważ Astra zrzeknie się tronu na rzecz Lyry by móc zamieszkać na Floreso. *Lud królestwa Tilalco ma bardzo zbliżone do Aledian wyobrażenie stworzenia wszechświata w dodatku tak samo jak Aledianie oddają cześć ciałom niebieskim. **Parę obrazków - inspo - klik, kilk, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik i klik. *Rodzina królewska Universy w części pochodzi od Aledian* Dzisiaj wśród obywateli Universy spotkać kogoś z krwią Aledianczyka to już rzadkość ale nie niemożliwe przykładem jest tutaj Jupiter której dalekie pokrewieństwo objawiło się niezwykłym kolorem skóry oraz oczu podczas gdy jej rodzice wyglądają jak zwykli ludzie´ ponieważ w okresie wzrostu badań na Universie, jej rozwoju i wzrostu popularności Universiańskiej Eurowizji przybywało wiele osób z innych planet min. Solarii, Zenithu czy Serenii. *Już wyjaśniam - Maristella miała córkę, Artemis. Artemis dostała Universę jako prezent od kuzyna. Niemal natychmiast przeprowadziła się i rozbudziła ukryte na planecie światło. Doczekała się potomstwa (Galaxii) i w ten sposób każdy następny z rodu (w tym Astra ma w sobie "krew" aledian. *"Chowańce" są inspirowane Dajmonami z filmu "Złoty kompas". *"Geneza" imienia mamy Lyry klik. Znani z pochodzenia *'Lyra' *'Plejona' Galeria Aledia symbol.png Symbole planetKrólestw i organizacji.jpg Miejsca Aledia wioska.jpg Aledia pałac szkic.jpg Aledia budynki projekt.jpg Biblioteczka Lyry projekt.jpg Inne Lyra i Europa projekt.jpg|Lyra i Europa w typowych dla Aledianek, codziennych ubraniach. BorealisID.jpg|Borealis (z trochę zbyt ciemnym tłem grrrr) NieMamPomysłuNaTytuł.jpg Aledia czarna dziura do legendy.jpg Meta timeline Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Aledia